


Lost Kitten

by LarryandZiall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy! Harry, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, older! harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryandZiall/pseuds/LarryandZiall





	Lost Kitten

Harry was walking home from work since his car had broken down. He couldn't recieve a ride from anybody since they'd all gone home once they heard a storm was about to begin.

Harry decided not to let a little storm stop him from doing his work.

Stupid decision.

It was a stupid decision because now Harry is out and about at half past ten freezing in the pouring rain.

Harry of passing by a large dumpster when he hears soft cries. They're coming from behind the dumpster.

Harry catiously walks closer.

He pulls out his iPhone and turns on the flashlight.

Thank goodness for waterproof cases.

"Hello? Who's there?" Harry calls out. The cries immeadiately stop. Two brown ears come up from behind the dumpster.

There's a soft meow and then the two ears go back down.

"Hey," Harry says softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you, kitten."

The two brown ears pop back up. Then, an entire head. Harry is met by sad and scared blue eyes. It's a boy.

"It's okay, kitten. I just wanna help." Harry murmurs. He comes closer to Harry wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer and a long white t-shirt. His long brown tail sticks out from his boxers, "C'mere, baby...What's your name?"

"L-Louis."

"How old are you, sweetie?" Harry asks but Louis just meows in response.

"Why are you out here in the rain?" Harry asks instead but he recieves another meow.

Harry sighs and figures that Louis can only say his name. So, he begins to ask simple yes or no questions. "Are you cold?"

Louis nods and

Harry smile"Let's get you home then, yeah?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You have cute little ears, kitten." Harry coos as he gently lathers Louis' right cat ear with shampoo.

Once Harry has Louis is all cleaned up, he wraps him up in a warm towel.

It's been a month since Harry found Louis.

Harry took him to his flat and gave Louis a warm bath.

Louis is his little baby.

Harry feeds him when he's hungry, holds him when he wakes up crying from a nightmare, and changes his clothes for him.

Harry doesn't mind a single bit though because Louis is his baby. His kitten.

"'S this alright, baby?" Harry asks as he begins to gently dry Louis up with the towel.

Louis giggles, "Tickles, daddy."

Harry stops what he's doing. Stops moving. Stops breathing. Stops everything.

Harry smiles because his cute kitten just called him daddy. "What was that, baby? It tickles?"

Louis nods with a cute little giggle.

"Okay," Harry grins, "I'll try and be more careful so it doesn't tickle as much, alright?"

Louis nods.

But they both end up on the floor in the living room after a tickle party.

Harry ended up tickling Louis purposely so Louis ran to escape Harry's grab while giggling and shouting 'stop, daddy!' even though he likes being tickled.

Louis is cuddled into his daddy's chest, "I had fun, daddy."

"Me too, baby." Harry murmurs back softly.

Louis yawns, then looks back up at Harry and flutters his eyelashes, "Tired, daddy...G'night...love you."

Harry pulls Louis in closer to his chest and kisses the top of his forehead, "Night, kitten. Love you too."


End file.
